


אלבוס תמיד אהב את האופניים

by Daughter_of_hades



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Olympics, Romance
Language: עברית
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-09 01:07:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7781020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daughter_of_hades/pseuds/Daughter_of_hades
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>.נכתב לפרוייקט אוליפידה</p>
    </blockquote>





	אלבוס תמיד אהב את האופניים

**Author's Note:**

> .נכתב לפרוייקט אוליפידה

פאנדום: הארי פוטר.  
שיפ: אלבוס\סקורפיוס.  
דירוג: PG-13.  
בטא: מאיה המדהימה.  
הערות: AU אולימפידה. אין קסם.  
מספר מילים: 700 בערך.  
\---  
  
אלבוס סוורוס פוטר תמיד ידע שביום מין הימים הוא יגיע לאולימפידה. אבא שלו, הארי פוטר המפורסם,  שבר את שיא העולם בגיל שלושים. הוא זכה בשלושים ואחת מדליות בכל החיים שלו, בשחייה כמובן. אמא שלו, ג'יני פוטר, הייתה גם היא אגדה לא קטנה. היא המשיכה להתחרות באולימפיאדה עד גיל מבוגר יותר מאבא שלו, ולא הייתה אפילו שנה אחת שבה לא חזרה הביתה עם לפחות מדליה אחת בשחייה.  גם מאלבוס סוורוס – או בקיצור, אל – ציפו להתחרות בשחייה. זה היה העסק המשפחתי. כשיש לך הורים כוכבים בענף מסוים, תמיד יצפו ממך להמשיך את המסורת.   
  
בעיקר כשהם קוראים לך על שם המאמן שלהם, אלבוס דמבלדור, שגם הוא היה ידוע בזהב.  
  
הוא לא המשיך את המסורת. אלבוס תמיד נמשך לאופניים. אופניים רגילות, אופני הרים, אופני לחץ – הכל. הוא אהב את האדרנלין הכמעט בלתי נשלט שפיעם לו בגוף בכל פעם שהוא עלה על אופניים.  
  
ההורים שלו תמיד דאגו שיהיה בכושר. מגיל צעיר הוא למד כמה שעות ביום עם מורים פרטיים – ואת שאר הזמן, העביר באימונים. לג'יני ולהארי היה לא מעט כסף, ולא הייתה להם בעיה לבזבז אותו על הילדים שלהם. ג'יימס, אחיו הבכור, כבר השתתף באולימפידה אחת במקצה מאתיים מטר בשחייה. הוא זכה בזהב.  
לילי לונה, אחותו הקטנה, כבר הראתה כישורים של שחיינית אולימפית.   
  
אלבוס יכול לספור שני ימים מלחיצים באמת בחיים שלו. הראשון היה היום שבו הוא יצא מהארון בפני המשפחה שלו, והשני היה היום שבו הוא הודיע להם שהוא מעדיף להתחרות באופניים.  
  
ההורים שלו ולילי הגיבו בשני המקרים כמו שהוא תמיד ידע שהם יגיבו. כשהוא יצא מהארון הם חיבקו אותו ואמרו שהכל בסדר, שהוא בסדר.  במקרה השני, הם ישבו כמה דקות המומים, ואז אבא שלו הודיע לו שאם כך, צריך להתחיל להביא לו מאמנים טובים לרכיבה על אופניים.  
  
ג'יימס לא הגיב טוב במיוחד. הם עדיין מדברים רק כשג'יני מכריחה אותם במבט מפחיד.  
  
(הארי גם הזכיר משהו על זה שאסור לו להתחבר יותר מדי עם המאלפויים, משפחה שהייתה בערך המקבילה הפוטרים באופניים, שאיתם היה לו סכסוך ארוך.)  
\---  
בגיל שבע עשרה אלבוס מתחיל להתאמן עם מאמן שמשרד הספורט מביא לו. בריטנייה תמיד זוכה לפחות במדליה אחת באופניים, ואין להם שום כוונה שזה ישתנה עכשיו. בפעם הראשונה שאלבוס מגיע לאולם הספורט שבו הוא אמור להתאמן עם המאמן, הוא מצפה למצוא שם קבוצה שלמה של ספורטאים.   
  
הוא מוצא שם בחור אחד, שנראה בערך בגילו. הבחור נראה מדהים מכל הבחינות.  יש לו שיער בצבע בלונד מעורבב עם אפור, עיניים אפורות בגוון עיפרון, וגוף... טוב, גוף של בחור שהתאמן במשך שנים לאולימפידה. במילה אחת: מדהים. (נכון, יש לו קצת חצ'קונים על הפנים, אבל מזה אלבוס די מתעלם.)  
  
"היי," הוא פונה לבחור, קצת בהיסוס. "אתה יודע איפה הצוות? והמאמן?".  
  
הבחור שקט לרגע ואז עונה בקול רגוע ובטוח בעצמו, "ממה שהבנתי אני ואתה הם היחידים בצוות. אנחנו היחידים שעברנו את הבחינות.  בקשר למאמן – אין לי מושג.... הוא בטח יגיע בקרוב."  
  
"הו, בסדר." אלבוס נבוך לרגע. "אני אלבוס פוטר."  
  
"אני סקורפיוס מאלפוי," הנער עונה בחיוך. ולמרות כל האזהרות של ההורים שלו, אלבוס כבר מחבב את הנער.  
  
(וזה בכלל לא קשור לזה שהוא נראה מדהים. טוב... אולי זה קצת קשור.)  
\----  
בשנה שלאחר מכן אלבוס מעביר כמעט כל רגע שיש לו באימונים עם סקורפיוס – או סקורפ, לפי אלבוס – ועם המאמנת שלהם, מקונגל.  
  
מקונגל נראית כמו אישה בת מאה ומשהו, אבל זה לא מונע ממנה לרוץ סביבם, לשאוג פקודות  בקולי קולות – ולצפות לתשובה מהירה. היא, אלבוס חושד, יכולה להביס כל אחד ואחד מהם בשניות ספורות. הכושר שלה מפחיד אותו.  
  
במהלך השנה הזאת הוא למד הרבה על סקורפ. הוא למד שהוא בכושר נהדר, ובלי ספק הרוכב הכי טוב שהוא מכיר. הוא למד שההורים שלו דוחפים אותו כמו שהארי וג'יני דוחפים את אלבוס. הוא למד שהוא פאנסקסואל. הוא למד שהוא אוהב את הקפה שלו עם טונות של סוכר – עובדה שתמיד מפריעה למקונגל. הוא למד שיש לו חיוך וצחוק מדהימים לא פחות מהמראה שלו. הוא למד שלו ולסקורפ יש תחומי עניין כמעט זהים. הם אהבו את אותם הספרים, אותן התוכניות, אותם הסרטים. הם צחקו מאותם דברים. אלבוס מעולם לא הכיר מישהו שהוא נהנה כל כך מחברתו. ולמרבה הצער שלו, הוא גם מעולם לא הכיר מישהו שהוא היה מאוהב בו כמו שהוא היה מאוהב בסקורפ בסוף השנה הזאת.  
  
\---  
כשהם גומרים את האולימפיאדה של טוקיו לאלבוס יש זיעה בשל מקום אפשרי, והוא על סף בכי מרוב כאב. הגוף שלו מת מכל הבחינות. הוא מעולם לא התאמץ כל כך. הוא מסתכל לרגע על סקורפיוס, ואז המשפחה שלו קוברת אותו בחיבוקים. אפילו מקונגל בוכה.   
הם זכו בזהב. בפאנקינג זהב. הלחיים של אלבוס כואבות מרוב חיוך. מקונגל מתאפסת ושולחת אותם לריצת שחרור מהירה.  
\---  
אלבוס אומנם מופתע כשסקורפיוס מנשק אותו במהלך הריצה, אבל הוא בהחלט לא מהסס להחזיר את הנשיקה, או להשיב לסקורפיוס ש"כן, גם אני אוהב אותך."  
ונכון שהשרירים של שניהם גמורים, אבל הם ספורטאים. הם אומנו להיות מסוגלים לעשות לא מעט פעילות גופנית גם ככה.


End file.
